reherofandomcom-20200215-history
Philip Hendricks
Philip Hendricks''' is the protagonist along with [[Justice Hendricks|'''Justice Hendricks]] in the Re:Hero series. After he defeats Zesshi Zestana, he is regarded as the strongest warrior in the entire world. His other identity is famously known as Maon, who is a warrior with jet-black armor and the leader of Darkness, an adamantite ranked adventurer group that consists of him, Entoma and Black Mage. He is an adamantite class adventurer and the strongest adventurer known in E-Rantel. He is the husband of Kristi Hendricks, and father of Justice Hendricks and Sarah Hendricks. Appearance Philip is a tall, light-skinned, handsome man with effulgent green hair and blue eyes. Despite being over 30 years old, most people interpret him to be in his early 20s and are shocked to find out that he’s married and has children. He usually wears a variation of his Knight uniform which was given to Philip by Lord Wald as a gift for being his most trusted and strongest knight. Personality Philip is a respected and kind gentleman with others. He is fair, clean, brave, and willing to fight next to justice even when he is not permitted to fight. He is known as the “White Knight”, and is widely trusted among the people of the Capital, Lunin. He loses their trust when he is portrayed as a villain in the Jäegers Arc, however, he regains their trust in the Uprising Arc. He only uses his sword when necessary, since, in addition to being a rule, he does not intend to hurt an ordinary person. Always looking for a way to solve things, even to the point of giving a villain the opportunity to surrender or would have to take extreme measures, such as being forced to kill him. He also respects the decision of his friends despite the fact that sometimes they criticize him for engaging in matters that do not correspond to him. Philip always ''puts the safety of others before himself. As stated by Justice, Philip is a nice and caring person and an amazing father. He looks out for those who he loves. Philip has stated that if he needed to hurt someone he loves for the sake of the world, he would actually spend hours contemplating what he should do. He’s very dense when people try to flirt with him. As seen by Kristi’s many failed attempts at turning Philip on. He has also stated that he hates tsunderes and doesn’t want anymore in the family, because there’s “Too many of them in the family”. In his dark warrior persona as Maon, he is viewed by people to be very dignified as a worthy adamantite adventurer yet not willing to make others uncomfortable around him. True to his nature, Maon is also very faithful and honorable, when he refused Enfi’s request for the Swords of Darkness, prioritizing them first as it was something he accepted before anything else. While he holds great trust with his comrades, he refuses outside aid if they happen to slow him down during his job. Let alone that, he would use some of his spare time to exchange greetings with every single adventurer’s group in the Lunin Kingdom. Out of respect for his fellow adventurers, he doesn’t like to reap the rewards for himself and wants them who took part in stopping the disturbance within Lunin to be paid equally as well. History Philip’s mother died while giving birth to him. Philip’s father, Justin, fell into depression and had killed himself. A couple who had failed to try to have their own biological kids adopted Philip. They took him to a village which is where they lived and raised Philip as their own. Philip went to school, and trained with magic every day of his life, until one day, 14-year-old Philip came back from school, and had found out that the Witch Cult had attacked and killed everyone in his village. He started looking through in some houses, trying to see if anyone was still alive, to no avail. Instead of finding people from his village that were alive, he found some Witch Cult members. The few members of the Cult underestimated him and tried killing him, but the strength he displayed while fighting back, made them change their minds. They kidnapped him and took him to the cave where the witch cult lived. Betelguese, the leader of the cult, started torturing him to make him join the cult, despite being in a lot of pain, Philip still didn’t want to join the cult that killed everyone he had loved. A few warriors had discovered the Witch Cult hideout and raided it, one of the warriors named “Maon” had found out where they were keeping a child hostage, he took Philip home, and adopted him. he took care of Philip for one year, until he had set out on an adventure, and didn’t return for a whole week. Philip started getting really worried until someone came to the house he was currently living in and gave Philip the news that Maon had died. Although he did not know what had killed Maon, Philip planned to avenge him. He later joined the Knight Training Corps to be able to protect everyone he loved. While training there, he made lots of new friends, such as John, and Juliun. He fell in love with a girl named Kristi Myles. Together they had many crazy adventures and passed the training corps with flying colors (Philip got 1st place in best results, while Kristi got 4th). The Top 7 people with the best results got picked to be Lord Wald’s personal knights. Living together, Kristi and Philip got closer than when they were still in the training corps. They started dating once Philip told her about his attraction towards her. Philip proposed to her after an entire year of dating. She accepted, they then got married a month later and had a child, whom they named Justice. Chronology Re;Hero Parasyte Invasion Arc Witch Cult Arc Decaying Mind Arc Yuuei Tournament Arc Escape the Mansion Arc A Scream from 400 Years ago Arc Swords of Darkness Arc The Jägers Arc Holy Kingdom Arc The Uprising Arc The Final Arc Re;Hero: Eternal Re;birth Unmei Arc Demon Lord Arc Sakizawa Arc Aogiri Arc Portals of Dian Arc Stakes of Fire Arc Powers & Abilities Trivia *Philip’s Kyabou Form allows him to be the strongest non-God character in the Re:Hero-verse. However, he is still weaker than some Gods in this state, although his Ten Goujo form makes him the strongest being in the Re:Hero-verse. *His birthday is March 5th. *Kristi originally thought that Philip was a Player, but later found out that he was a God-kin. Decedents of beings known as “Players”. *Philip thought that that Ram and Beatrice would’ve been more suitable companions to accompany him as an adventurer, but it was too late to change it, as he regrettably chooses Black Mage and Entoma as his companions. *Philip was originally planned to only use Earth Magic. *When Philip uses his Wind Magic, some people either confuse him to be The Wind God, Fūjin, or the reincarnation of it. Quotes * (About Kyoko Sakura and Justice) ''“Oh.. So they’re both Tsunderes... Just when I thought we already had enough of them in the Family...” Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Green Haired Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Spirit Users Category:Z+ Category:ZZ+ Category:ZZZ+ Category:Sakizawa